monkfandomcom-20200227-history
User talk:Anubis 10545
Hello. Feel free to leave me any of your questions here and I will do my best to answer them with haste. Note to self: -- ~~~~ Wiki Adoption If your intrested in taking over this wiki, here are the instructions wikia:Adopt_this_wiki :) Good luck. --Uberfuzzy 20:41, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! Apparently You and I are the only ones on this Wiki? Also , i need you to delete the page Captain Leland Stottlemeyer so I can make a page move from a misspelling (Capitan Leland Stottlemeyer) Muppetchris Talk 19:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Oh! Didn't know that! Thanks! Muppetchris Talk 20:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) By the way What's up with the template on Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival? Muppetchris Talk 20:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :,-( I have to get off for the night. See you! Muppetchris Talk 22:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Links I apologize for my ignorance. I can understand your enthusiasm, and you are quite right in this matter. Albeit, this wiki is quite, as you say "dead"; I was hoping that until much better grammarians and authors than I could create these pages, that these links would be temporary reprieve for inquisitive visitors for this site. , I am just voicing my opinions, and will defer to your judgment. Best wishes, Aescopalus :Well, no need to apologize, and I do appreciate all the help I can get around here, but I don't want every article we have here to just be a link to another website. But I do see the merit of what you were trying to do and I hope you will make more edits in the future.—Anubis 10545 00:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Appearances Sorry about the template thing, but, is it okay if i put a heading that says appearances and put Please see: Leland Stottlemeyer - List of Appearances? This is just an example. Snsean11 23:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Look how I did it in the infobox on the page Leland Stottlemeyer. It should be done like that. I've edited the character infobox template to accommodate that, although now the infobox on every character infobox needs to be updated. So I'll be doing that. Oh, and no need to apologize about the template thing.—Anubis 10545 23:46, 1 October 2008 (UTC) 100 ARTICLES!!!!! As of Randy Disher - List of Appearances, we now have 100 articles on this Wiki! Should we make a note of this on the main page? Snsean11 23:54, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I'll add it up somewhere. Although most of those 100 pages need a lot of work and are stubs.—Anubis 10545 23:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, Haha. Snsean11 23:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Admins Just out of curiosity, are you the only admin on this wiki? If so, were you the creator? Snsean11 03:46, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :No, Tuntis is an admin here as well and he created this wiki. I just came along after months of abandonment. I have not seen or heard from Tuntis at all since I came here, so I am the only active admin. You can go into "Special Pages" and click on "Active user list" to see every user who has been here, and what user rights they have.—Anubis 10545 04:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Season Categories No Problem at all with deleting the season categories. Maybe instead we can do: characters apperaing in more than one season or something like that. I do agree with you though, they do take up a lot of space. Snsean11 00:28, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :That would be better, having a the Category:characters appearing in multiple seasons. I'll get around deleting those categories tomorrow... too busy to now.—Anubis 10545 05:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ??? Just curious, but how many users are on this wikia? I looked under active users list and saw four. :Unfortunately, only 4.—Anubis 10545 17:30, 15 November 2008 (UTC) That is unfortunate. Does My signature fit the guidelines of this wikia, on Pikmin Wikia, people hated my signature, and I had to change it until they liked it. :Well, there really aren't any set guidelines... well there are... just nothing about your signature. You can keep it if you prefer, although personally it's not one of my favorite signatures.—Anubis 10545 17:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Should I take out the Random Link, and make it more colorful? 17:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't care what you do with it (if anything). Just have it how you like it.—Anubis 10545 17:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, have you ever me Crystal Lucario, or IAMAHIPO ocolor? :Can't say that I have.—Anubis 10545 18:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC)